Never Ending War
by AngelsJudgement062894
Summary: I used to think it would be fun to have an adventurous life, but I never wanted this. Before going out to the war I realized my destiny had now only two options left: Die to end everything or Live to fight another day. Guess which one I picked.
1. Prologue: Purity and Corruption

In human society they believe that earth was just empty and void of everything, nothingness was the state of the planet earth. Although, they say there was an almighty being that had something planned for this poor planet. The being was named "God" by the people. In a book called the Bible, it states God had created earth's beauty with his spiritual and almighty powers in six days. On the first day he pushed back the darkness and gave light, and on the second stretched the sky to great lengths. The third and fourth days he covered the earth with water, mountains, sand, islands, plants, etc, and filled the skies' with bright sparkling stars, along with a brilliant moon. Through the fifth and sixth God created life, the animals of the sea and land, but most important of all humans. On the seventh scriptures say he rested after well done job. They don't know exactly when the changes occurred but that is the story of the beginning of time on earth.

However those creations on earth weren't the only ones to have been made by God. He made creatures that had powers like him, but just not as strong. Angels or celestial being were what they were called, and they presided in his kingdom that was identified as heaven. No one has actually seen these beings, but many artists have interpreted on how they may look. The most common appearances were ones with human bodies that have a pair of pure white wings on their backs (in some occasions could have more than one). These creatures were supposed to have always help and serve God, doing kind wonderful deeds for the earth, but for some reason a number of the angels turned from him and started to question him. From the moment they turned from him they became different; no more were they angels, but fallen angels or demons. They always created havoc and chaos after the good fortunes the angels gave to the earth. God was having a hard time, trying to convince them to come back and change their ways. But the answer they gave was always no, and that led to the great angel/demon war that ranged on until final God and his angels managed to banish them into their own world. He pushed them into the place where he pushed the darkness that used to inhabit the earth. Even though the war was ended, the battles between the good and evil ranged on.

These beings mentioned in both stories were the only known ones that were ever created by God to human society. But there is another side story that only one family in the world knows. In the beginning of this family the parents always told the children of this tale, in voices that told the children that it really happened. But after a couple generations they realized it was too dangerous to continue telling it as the truth so instead told it as a night time story. The story takes place during the great angel war; God didn't want to deal with the blood and gore of his once beautiful pure creatures so he started on another being that won't reside in heaven but on earth alongside the animals and man. They too took on an image of humans but were given beauty that outshines regular humans and powers that were beyond them also but less than an angel's powers. The family tells that God named them vampires. People perceive this name with negative thoughts; God never wanted them to turn out like that. The very purpose their role in the world was to bring joy to the creatures on earth while the angels battled out the war. However, God never saw that one of the fallen angels had somehow implanted evil habits and thoughts into some of these pure vampires, tainting them just before God had sent them to earth. The fallen angel also placed a strong curse that was thought by the family a curse and wonder; the vampires' bodies shined like diamonds when exposed to sunlight, which prevented them from going out in the day because it would frighten their prey: Humans. Once on earth they rained havoc just like the fallen angels, and again God was devastated by the results of his own creations, but he had a glimmer of hope. Some of them were still pure and were doing good things; he just hoped they will survive without his guides for then he had to get back to the war. And at that moment he made a promise of himself that he would never try to make another powerful being.

After the war had ended, God had sent one of angels to earth to see if his vampires still wreaked havoc. To his dismay they were still at it, so he then made another important decision (the other decision was declaring the war), God sent half of his angels to earth to diminish the numbers. He also gave warning to them not to kill the good ones. That's how vampire hunters came to be (humans didn't know they were angels in disguise). But that is not the main focus of the families' tale. In the beginning of the tale the main character was one of the angels that fought in the war and was sent to earth for the vampires, his name was Crestfallen. He was one of God's most promising angels; it was whispered among all the angels that he was strong as God's archangels: Gabriel, Raphael, and Michael, but declined the title of archangel for he loved what he was now. He is described by the family as a six foot man with a slight tan body like one of the deities of Greek mythology (all angels have the same built body), had shiny, silver, straight hair that was always kept in a high ponytail where the ends stopped mid-thigh, and the tips of the hair were colored gold. The most notable of his appearance were his soft black eyes and midnight wings, because his whole image was of purity except his eyes and wings. Though his named means something negative, he was an angel that gave chances to everyone and his best quality was how he knew when to do things and when not to. The powers he possessed were deadly and beautiful at the same time, those who have seen him battle the vampires thought he should not waste his time with such filthy creatures, but he kept going on even when at a time God agreed he was too valuable to be dealing with such problems. For a century that was his mission to serve God and try to make the world better, and while he did his job he encountered a certain vampire that changed his life forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Family Tale

On a summer day somewhere in Romania, Crestfallen had just taken down a coven (group of vampires that travel together) that were about to destroy a small village. Once he left after the village gave him thanks, he went to a meadow filled with wild flowers so that he could report to heaven of his progress. Once he entered to meadow, he touched the cross that was given to him since his birth (all angels are given crosses but with different styles and color). It was a medieval cross that was colored the same way as his eyes but with a mixture of silver in it. He used this to call to his superiors, but instead of the usual response, Raphael the archangel came down into the same meadow a yard away from him. Raphael's image was different from that of Crestfallen's. He had soft hazel eyes with crew cut light dark hair; his cross was a light gray archangel cross. He spoke to Crestfallen in a melodic voice that could calm a raging ocean.

"Hello, my good old friend Crestfallen. Your news brings our God much happiness." Then Crestfallen responded in a similar voice but one that would be considered having a lullaby tone.

"I'm pleased to know that I can lighten our Lord's heart with my actions," he pause for a second and looked straight at Raphael and said, "but I am wondering now why you have come down to see me old friend?" Even though he asked the question, there was an inkling in his mind that he knew what to expect. Every angel knew that when any of the archangels came to you, it meant there was going to be a drastic change in their lives.

"Well, I think you have a hint, or should I say, knowledge of what my presence brings. God has been looking up the futures of his angels, and it just so happens that today he saw yours." Raphael was trying to stall what he was going to say because he didn't know what to expect from Crestfallen when he was told.

"And? Don't tell me, he saw more misfortune in the world while I'm still here!" Crestfallen was starting to feel anxious and sad that his goal for peace on the earth was getting farther away, but before he could ask more questions, Raphael stopped him by putting his hand up trying to calm him down.

"In a way God sees there will be more misfortunes because a new evil will arise but he also foretells that something will prevent it from spreading through the lands and seas." By now the silver haired angel had a confused look, wondering if there will be any good news.

"That is all I have to say," Crestfallen was about to say something in protest, but Raphael beat him to it, "I'm sorry Crestfallen. That is all God can see, for something is blocking his sight into seeing more, it is probably the fallen angels trying to interfere again. And it also means that even if we do know what is to come we will have to let things take their course."

"But you never told me how this is my future. As I recall none of it had included me being involved in that prophecy."

"Ah, yes I almost forgot that part. It involves you because in a second God saw a glimpse of the thing that will disrupt the evil's mission, he saw one of its eyes look similar yours," Crestfallen cut him off.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that he assumes it deals with me just because it has similar eyes to me! How do you even know? Its eye could be related to some other person?" This was getting out of control for Raphael, so he stepped further to the man and told him in a stern voice (like a father scolding his son), "Close your eyes Crestfallen." Hearing the voice he did as he was told and closed his eyes. At the time Raphael thanked his Lord for giving him the power to let others see what he saw. He placed his palm over the man's eyes and started to concentrate, trying to give images to Crestfallen. The only thing Crestfallen was feeling was anxiousness, worrying of what he will see that Raphael was trying to show him. Once he felt the push on his mind he knew the vision was starting. All he could assume from the long darkness was that it was the blockage God saw before the images. Then he started to see something, but it was too blurry to tell what it was. Eventually the image became a little clearer, suddenly he gasped because before his closed eyes he saw an image of an eye like his but he had a feeling inside of him that the eye wasn't his own but someone else's. Crestfallen was so surprised that he backed away from Raphael. The archangel knew now Crestfallen had come to an understanding, and so left the silver haired angel alone to ponder his fate.

* * *

As Crestfallen started to calm down, he opened his eyes to find his friend gone and so he too took off from the meadow. During his journey to find another evil vampire, Crestfallen kept trying to figure out who that person or thing was in the vision, but kept running into dead ends. So he left that information he received on that day in the back of his mind, and focused on his original goal. Suddenly a strange feeling entered his bodied, telling him that something is going to take place. Crestfallen didn't take this lightly, instead he became alert. Walking down the road to the next town he looked to his left and sensed a foreboding coming from the green forest and took off to check it out. About a mile into the forest he came to witness a woman fending off five filthy deranged male vampires. Listening to his instincts, he sprung into action, took out his sword. Every angel has his/her own sword given to them at the time they are ready to serve God. Crestfallen was given his at a very young age and the sword was a sight to behold. The hilt was of gold and the blade had intricate Celtic designs running down the middle on both sides. Rushing to the woman's aid he jumped and landed in the circle the vampires were forming around the woman. He drew a quick circle made out of lightning around him and the woman, and pushed it out with a swing of his sword. In an instant the circle expanded and when it hit the enemy they just disappeared into dusk. Standing up from the ground, then sheathing his sword, he turned towards the woman who was now standing near a tree, her whole figure covered by the tree's shadows.

"Ma'am, are you alright? It's ok. They're gone; no one's going to hurt you. If you want I can escort you safely to the next town." He was trying to calm the woman since he knew that she would be shaken up by what had just occurred, but he never expected this reaction.

"What the hell did you just do! They were my prey! I'm not just some damsel in distress that has to be rescued by an arrogant man like you!" said the woman with every ounce of rage she had.

Crestfallen had blinked in surprise. Never had he encountered someone he had just rescued to yell at him. She then began to walk away from him, and he being a gentle angel could not just let this happen. He ran after her, and grabbed her arm swiftly so that he could try to convince her to let him escort her. The moment he grabbed it, he quickly let it go because one, he sensed she was about to punch him and two, he felt the coldness that emanated from her skin. Crestfallen then did a once over and realized that she was a vampire. They both stared at each other, black eyes surprisingly meeting silver eyes, and after five seconds of staring they both jumped back from each other in shock. Now that the woman was in the sunlight he could now see that she was a real beauty. Her complete image was like a total opposite of his. For she had a body of a goddess' from Greek mythology, light skin that was sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight, silky straight hair that was as dark as his eyes and had reached below her collarbone, and her eyes were bright fierce silver so much different from the vile sneering red eyes like regular vampires. She truly was an image of true beauty, serenity and art. As he took in her appearance he didn't realize that she was doing the same thing, and that her thoughts were almost the exact same thing he was thinking. Their observation was broken and both looked away from each other out of embarrassment and what they were doing was inappropriate. Trying to break the tension, Crestfallen asked the question that's been on his mind ever since he got a good look at her.

"Pardon me for being so rude to you before –"

"Oh no, you don't have to apologize. It's just that I always act that way towards everyone I meet because I don't trust them the first time I meet them." By the looks of it, and the way she talked to him, it seems she had finally relaxed herself to be open to him, which is a first for her.

"I see. I understand what you mean. Now may I ask, what is your name?" Inside he was dying to know what this amazing person's name was.

"Right, I forgot, we never introduced ourselves because of my outbreak. My name is Nyx. And I can tell by your facial expression of when you touched my skin and your battle skills that you are no ordinary person. You are someone who experiences things beyond normal human life. So tell me, who is my so-called savior's name?" To Crestfallen her voice held such wisdom and passion, but also playfulness as she spoke the last part in a sarcasm voice. He certainly was interested in this woman, especially since she is the only who has piqued his interest. In heaven every male angel knew of how popular he was with the female angels, but they were never jealous of him. For one, it was not a feeling that should be felt in heaven and two, Crestfallen never was interested in any female angel. Back to the situation, Crestfallen put his right hand over his chest and bowed slightly to Nyx, looking like gentleman while doing so.

"Yes you are right about how I have knowledge that humans lack and should never acquire. My name is Crestfallen." As soon as he told her his name, she thought having "fallen" in his name suited him, since his looks could make any woman fall for him. Even she felt the effect which in her book was amazing since she never admired anybody, especially a male at that.

"It's nice to meet you Crestfallen. So since we come to a conclusion that we are both out of this world, may I ask, what are you? I assume you already know what I am, so to be fair you should tell me."

"Certainly. Before I tell what I am, answer me this, have you ever heard of the stories of the beginning of time and the wars between the creations of God?" Inside he was hoping she has because he really doesn't feel like explaining. That is just one of Crestfallen's weaker qualities, he never has patience. To his relief she responded the way he wanted her to.

"I know it, but what has that got to do with you? "

"Let's just say I've had an up close experience of both stories." He started to sound nervous in explaining it to her; for fear that she might not believe him.

"I'm not really following you. You couldn't have seen any of those, unless you were…" Her voice started to trail off, coming to a conclusion. Before she could voice it, he beat her to it.

"Yes I am one of God's angels. I have fought the fallen ones in his name and justice. And still continue to help him by ridding the corrupted vampires on earth." When he finished, to his surprise she was crying tears. Having an urge to do something, he came closer to her and pushed away some of her tears with his fingers. "Why are you crying Nyx? Is it because of what I told you?" She nodded her head. It broke his heart to see her upset, tears were unbefitting on her face.

"I'm just so happy and relieved." Said Nyx in a sobbing tone, and making Crestfallen confused. "I'm not making sense am I?" The young angel gave a little chuckle. Nyx calmed herself, told him to follow her and that she will tell him why she acted that way.

* * *

Both walked a little over an hour, and during that time period, Crestfallen was having loads of questions in his mind. Before losing his patience, Nyx said they finally reached their destination. From what he could see, it was a small cottage in the middle of the forest assuming it was her home. Once they got themselves settled into chairs at a table in the back of the cottage, they got down t business.

"Ok. That walk helped me." She said in a whisper. "Now before I begin, you have to agree to not interrupt me until the very end, understand?" Crestfallen nodded right away, anxious to hear what she has to say.

"Well as you are an angel, you know that God has created us and that one of those fallen angels corrupted some of them. I'm one of the few who weren't tainted as you can tell from my lovely attitude." He laughed a little at her innocent expression. "However," Her expression turned serious, "I am the only one of my kind who has knowledge of what was happening in heaven at the time and what the creatures looked like that resided in it. I also know for a fact what God himself looks like which is rare in your case because only the angels have ever seen him. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew of the stories but the way you say it confuses me?"

"The answer is simple, people and the vampires all think it's just a myth, a theory. They don't believe it to be true unless they have evidence. For me I woke up on this earth with full knowledge and understanding that all of it was true. And I found out that I don't crave for humans, I somehow survive on the sunlight. " Crestfallen was thankful and amazed at that discovery.

"I see. Is there still more to your history?"

"Yes, since I knew the situation at hand I started out training myself to fight and defend. Honing my skills was to help what you do now, eliminate the crazed vampires. I try my hardest to diminish the numbers so you angels don't have to soil your hands. You are pure creatures that don't deserve to have more blood on your hands since the war."

Crestfallen was very touched by these words; they held such soft sincerity and love for his God and the angels. He even thought that she herself was like one of them, an angel, but it saddened him to know that she was alone for all those years.

"Over the years of travel, I came to a situation that had me cornered, near death. About twenty vampires were after me because I accidently interrupted their meals." Once she said that, he was impressed that she survived. "So before I had time to counter attack them, one of the bigger vamps grabbed my shirt and slammed me against a tree. The time that he had me up against the tree was the first time I ever felt scared. As his fangs were about to rip out my flesh, I prayed or wished that I would somehow get out of it and that they would catch on fire. And all of a sudden that was exactly what happened to them and I was safe. I thought at first God had saved me, in a way he did. I see you have a confused face. What I mean is that God has given me special powers, different ones than the usual ones that come with being a vampire. The way it works is that I think of what I want to happen and it comes true. But it looks like angels are immune to it because I tried getting you to stop fighting for me, didn't work. Another power I have is seeing the future, I can see ahead of time, whether it be days or years even centuries if I wanted to look that far." She paused for a moment. "The reason I was crying when you told me your name was because I remembered I saw you in my future in one of my visions and that …." Her words trailed into whispers.

"What is it Nyx? Did I do something bad in the future because if I did, I'm really sorry." The angel had wondered what kinds of visions she had of him and her, whether if they were bad or good ones.

"No, no in fact the other reason for me going to travel around was to find you." Crestfallen was stunned by this piece of information. "All my life since the beginning I've been alone. The first vision I ever had, had been of you and me. We met just like we did a couple hours ago and the rest of the vision showed us traveling together. That's all." He understood now why she cried tears of joy. He too was feeling lonely these days without having to talk with anyone. So he made his decision.

"Well, let's fulfill your vision Nyx, and I hope we have a great time together." Nyx's face lit up like a child on Christmas, and launched herself onto him making him fall over his chair. Both got up laughing with each other about the falling over. Soon after a day of rest at the cottage, both Nyx and Crestfallen headed out together.

* * *

So much has happened between the two powerful creatures. They spent most of their days hunting and having fun with each other. As they spent time together they eventually started to have feelings for each other, and at a moment they both confessed that they couldn't deny each other. Not wanting someone else to claim the other, they both got mated or in human terms married. Eventually their lust, passion, and love led to the greatest gift they could ever receive. A child. It was most surprising because when God figured the vampires were evil, he quickly made the vampires unable to reproduce so that the population wouldn't grow out of control (However God didn't realize it until it was too late. The fallen angel had given the vampires to change the humans by the venom in their system). The day Crestfallen had heard his wife was pregnant it was the second best thing to ever happen to him, first was meeting his love. Their first child was a baby boy named Saber, and he was blessed to be born on the anniversary of when the angel war was won, signifying his greatness. On the day of his birth almost every angel came to see him and immediately adored him. His eyes were swirls of black and silver, skin was tan as his father's, hair was black like his mother's but had gold streaks in it, and he had the most beautiful smile. Both Crestfallen and Nyx were so joyful and jubilant having Saber around, that they tried for more children. Five years after Saber's birth, Nyx had given birth to her second child. They were that time blessed with a daughter who was born on a full blue moon and was named Sarraqa. She had inherited her father's eyes, and her mother's beautiful hair and light skin, making her look like a creature of the night. And three years after her birth came their third and final daughter, born on an eclipse. She was named Talia. Her appearance was opposite of her sister, because she got her father's tan skin and silver hair, along with her mother's beautiful silver eyes. What they all had in common were their wings, where one wing was midnight like their fathers and the other was between a silver white color, much like their mother's skin. Each child was presented a cross at birth just like their father had done at his birth. Sarraqa was given an amber Maltese cross, and Talia had a Celtic cross made out of sapphire. But Saber's cross was a special ankh made out of onyx, and it had the ability to detect the fallen angels (In case if they ever got out of hell). When God looked upon this family he was filled with such happiness and he was proud of Crestfallen. He was proud because his angel was able to create something wonderful without having a dark side to it, the very first vampire/angel hybrids. Even though God loved these children he still had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and he was right.

* * *

Two centuries has passed and the almighty family was still strong and happy together still battling on earth. Saber had turned into an Adonis just like his father, almost every human, angel, or vampire girl fell for him; too bad he was too busy chasing away guys that went after his mom and sisters. Yes, his sisters had grown into goddesses like their mother. Like their brother, they were also sought after by many, but they knew better than to play around with any of them. Plus they too were busy chasing away every female that tried to get with either their brother or father, even though their mom was capable of doing that. Though a lot of time has passed, the children had yet to show any special powers like their mother has, but they do have powers inherited from their father, the powers of an angel. Every day the family had fun with just being together, they never really let anyone in their private life except the archangels and God (on a few occasions their close vampire and angel friends too). In fact the parents and Saber had noticed something whenever the archangels visited them. Raphael and Michael visited more frequently than Gabriel did, and that gave feelings of suspicions to them. One day it was revealed that the two beautiful girls had fallen in love with the powerful archangels and vice versa. Raphael fell in love with Sarraqa and Michael with Talia. At first their brother was totally against them being together but finally gave up because he saw how happy they were with their lovers (Both Nyx and Crestfallen thought they were the best matches for their daughters). During these times Nyx and Crestfallen thanked God everyday that they were blessed with these wonderful days, too bad neither God nor Nyx saw what was coming.

The fallen angels have been struggling for their chaos on earth because of the family up there that keeps slaughtering their chances. After so many years, growing weary they finally came up with a plan to get rid of the family. Since none of them could leave their domain because of the gates God placed around them, they started to create beings that would do it for them. The one who tainted the vampires (His name was Focalor) in the first place had stolen a few dormant ones, but they didn't wake them for the fallen angels didn't want to deal with crazed vampires. The fallen angels took all the vampires and lined them up in a row. At each vampire stood two fallen angels, all of the angels near a vampire started to say incantations; they now made it possible for the vampires to have powers like the fallen angels. With that done, they set free the creatures since the gates only bound fallen angels, not vampires. Every one of those freed vampires knew what their mission was, to kill the family. At the time the family and the archangels were having a nice picnic at the meadow where Raphael told Crestfallen of God's vision in the beginning. What they didn't expect were that about a hundred-fifty crazed vampires attacked them from all angles. With fast reflexives each family member and archangel had gotten their swords ready to attack. Throughout the battle they started to figure out why they couldn't easily finish them off, the vampires had some of the fallen angels' powers. With that in their minds, each person became fiercer in their attacks. As they finally were able to get their numbers down to twenty, they thought that the battle wouldn't end in any loses. Oh how wrong were they. Crestfallen had just finished off his last opponent and he was starting to get a bad feeling, which didn't sit too well with him. He turned towards his Nyx, to tell her of to be extra careful but instead saw a sight that would forever be engraved in his mind. There he saw his beautiful wife being torn apart by the savaged vampires, and not a second passed by when they lit her on fire. The two last things he ever heard from her were "I Love you" and "Take care of them (children)". Time stood still for him when he saw his wife gone before his eyes in seconds. Anger and sorrow burned through his body, and so he went into a rampage killing all the vampires that dared attack his friends and family.

After all the vampires were dead Crestfallen still did not stop, it took his son and the archangels just to calm him down. The day that was filled with such happiness just became sorrowful one. Everyone stood around Nyx's ashes. Crestfallen was on his knees just staring hoping that this was all an illusion. Sarraqa and Talia both cried into the shoulders of their husbands, while they tried to console them and hold back their tears of sadness for their close friend's death. And Saber was just looking towards the sky thinking it wasn't possible for his mother to be gone. After weeks of mourning God couldn't bear to see them like this, so he thought it would be best to let them into heaven. He knew that the earth held too many memories of her so he had them be brought up to heaven. At first they refused, but Crestfallen knew his heart couldn't take it and he didn't want his children to suffer, so finally gave in. But he made a deal with God before agreeing he said that he would enter heaven first and his family would enter on the day after. As soon as he got there, he was to be put in a deep sleep and was not to be awakened until two millenniums had passed; he needed a lot of time to heal his heart and soul. God was shocked to hear this but still agreed to the terms. So the day Crestfallen was to go back, he and the family stopped by the cottage in the forest where he and Nyx had first started their journey together. Before heading out he gave each of his children a farewell. It was very emotional for each of them. The girls were in tears, and his son, Saber, was trembling in sadness. All of them knew that they wouldn't be able to see him for a long time. And so after farewells to his children and his friends he left to be in his slumber. The next day came, and the girls and their husbands were ready to go, but once they entered heaven they noticed their brother was nowhere to be seen. They were about to panic but God had informed them of their brother's decision to stay on earth because Saber could never leave the place where he called home. Saddened by this, they knew that they could never change his mind. Saber saw the gates close to heaven, but he knew in his heart that this was where he belonged.

* * *

Not long after Saber had finally found his love, to everyone's surprise in heaven, it was a mortal woman named Artemis (she knows of his history of the supernatural). Soon he too had children that he adored and cherished just liked his father had to him and his sisters. But seeing as how his wife could not live long like he could, he asked God to give her immortality. God agreed, however, there were down sides. Both he and his wife had to come to heaven so that they may be protected from another fallen angel/ vampire attack. And their descendants could only have the life span of humans and human spouses, because God didn't want their children being hunted down for their powers. So he would like to limit them to being like humans, on some occasions they may be a little stronger than regular humans. Saber and Artemis had agreed to these terms and hoped that they will be able to watch over their children and children's children forever from heaven. Once their children had gotten their own lives, Saber and Artemis left for heaven . It was a joyous reunion between sisters and brother. After Saber's arrival, God reflected over the years since Crestfallen's encounter with Nyx, and he now hopes that there will be peace on earth for the time being. What everyone overlooked was that one of the vampires from the surprise attack had surprisingly gotten away, and was now in a weakened state. He knew that to get the powers he once had, he had to track down the family members of the couple Saber and Artemis; for he knew that their descendants would have angel's blood within them containing great power. So all he had to do was track them down and drain each and every drop of power they had to achieve his goal for the fallen angels.

The man's journey has been a long one going on for many centuries, and yes he did find some of the descendants, killing them off one by one. He was so absorbed in gaining his original powers that he didn't count on one of his victims to come back with a terrible revenge. It was in the month of February that he came across another one of Saber's children, and he could tell she was different from the other victims he had before. What he felt from that girl was more power than any of her distant families.

That girl was me. On the day he made me his victim, my life was then set for one course, too bad it wasn't an easy one.

**Hey peoples hope you enjoying the story so far, I'm sorry if some of this is confusing. I'm make up all this stuff while typing and sorry if my grammar is off. I'll try soon to get chapter 2 done so see ya!**


End file.
